The note
by Marina-xxx
Summary: Riven became a big super star and changes big time. Musa and him break up and after he writes a note he gets her back but there's someone trying to tear them apart. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I'm writing a Song-fic :D

I'm using the song ''What happened to you'' by Usher

Love that guy :D

But i don't own anything at all!

To the thing o-o

* * *

Riven was laying on his bed thinking about this past year.

_When you give it all, you get it all_

_What happened to you yeah_

__He has become the most famous man in magix, but he has lost the girl he loves. Forever...

_From the beginning knew what I was getting_  
_But I was with it, and I'll admit that_  
_Shit was clear it was a kinda thing_  
_It wouldn't be easy for me to let it go_  
_For my time I got money, but money don't buy time_  
_I got ahead somethin' got left behind_  
_The world is yours, just sign this dotted line,_

__ I knew from the beginning I'd maybe loose her but at that time I didn't care at all I just wanted the money and that's it. I've tried everything to get over her. I spend millions of dollars to forget her but nothing just nothing works at all.

_And in no time, I had,_

_Money, clothes, fancy cars_  
_Big old cribs, platinum on the wall, seven grammys_  
_Sold out concerts damn I've been working hard_  
_Private jets to france, many women_  
_I done had a ball_  
_You can say I've made it_  
_But I'm faded_

__I had everything.. Everything but her. I thought maybe if i slept with other women it would make things better but every time I did I couldn't stop thinking it was her. I remember one time I called some girl by her name. That chick slapped the crap out of me.

_Cause I miss you_  
_Can we go back?_  
_But the issue is time we can't get back_  
_What happened to you, yeah, come back_  
_Cause I miss you,_  
_Can we go back?_  
_What happened to you_  
_I'm happy for you_

__I miss her. I miss everything about her. I just wish she was mine again. I remember two months ago i called her but she said she has a new boyfriend. All i said was that I'm happy for you. Turns out I was dying inside and I still am.

_Did what I wanted, freaked all the honies_  
_I stayed on they mind, mine was on the money_  
_Had whatever, whenever heart throb forever_  
_Black young and clever_

__I cheated. I did whatever.. I was into the money nothing else. I thought she forgive me like always. Look how that turned out

_When you give it all, you get it all_  
_Love would be the only reason to look back_  
_And once you turn it on, you can't turn it off_  
_But picture me complaining with all this,_

_Money, clothes, fancy cars_  
_Big old cribs, platinum on the wall, seven grammys_  
_Sold out concerts damn I've been working hard_  
_Private jets to France, many women_  
_I done had a ball_  
_You can say I've made it_  
_But I'm faded_

__I love her. That's why i regret all of this. I never thought I would feel like is.

_Cause I miss you_  
_Can we go back?_  
_But the issue is time we can't get back_  
_What happened to you, yeah, come back_  
_Cause I miss you,_  
_Can we go back?_  
_What happened to you_  
_I'm happy for you_

_What sense does it make to have everything and nothing at the same time..._  
_Where are you?_  
_I need you, yeah_  
_I'm looking for you, girl, come and share all this_

__Baby, where are you now? I love and need you. All i've been doing is looking for you.

_Money, clothes, fancy cars_  
_Big old cribs, platinum on the wall, seven grammys_  
_Sold out concerts damn I've been working hard_  
_Private jets to France, many women_  
_I done had a ball_  
_You can say I've made it_  
_But I'm faded_

_Cause I miss you_  
_Can we go back?_  
_(one too many, two at a time)_  
_But the issue is time we can't get back_  
_(time we can't get back now)_  
_What happened to you, yeah, (would you) come back_  
_(oh, baby)_  
_Cause I miss you,_  
_Can we go back?_  
_What happened to you_  
_I'm happy for you_

_I'm happy for you, wherever you are_

Please come back to me. I need you. What happened to us? To everything we were.

I love you so much Musa. But I know you don't want me anymore so that's why I'm leaving. Forever. Goodbye Muse.

Love, Riven

* * *

Okay there you go!

So if you don't get the end.

Riven wrote Musa a note. And at the end Riven mean that hes going kill himself

So.. review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back!

I'm continuing this as a story :D

* * *

Musa read the note several times. She couldn't believe it hes killing himself...He can't. All of the sudden her boyfriend Daniel walked in to her apartment.

''Hey babe.'' Daniel said kissing her forehead softly

''We got to talk.''

Daniel sits down and takes off his jacket. ''What is it babe?''

''We need to break up. I'm sorry.'' Musa got up and walked out of the apartment. I need to find him wait while i was on the phone with him he said where he lived.

Musa ran as fast as she could. When she finally got there ran inside and found Riven holding a knife

''RIVEN! STOP! Please.'' Musa begged out of breath.

''Musa what are you doing here.'' Riven questioned.

''I love you. I always have. Just please don't this.'' Musa ran up to him and hugged him tight.

''I've missed you.'' Riven whispered in her ear.

''I've missed you too.''

''Wait what about your boyfriend?'' Riven let go of Musa and looked at her.

''I broke up with him. Now come here.'' Musa pulled Riven down and kissed him.

-DING DONG-

Riven stopped kissing Musa and went to the door. ''What the heck is this?''

''What is it Riv?'' Musa asked and walked to him.

''It's a note and it says better watch your back or you loose everything including her again.''

* * *

Teehee stopping there!

well i'm making this into a story now :D

So review :D


End file.
